Gifts
by Millie 1985
Summary: In the instant before Princess Emma vanished from the wardrobe she was visited by her fairy godmother and as is traditional she was blessed with a gift or two.
1. Chapter 1

**Gifts**

AN: I have be off work all week feeling horribly sick and most of that time has been spent in bed, Once upon a time is one of the few things that has kept me sane so I felt I just had to write this.

Summary: in the instant before Princess Emma vanished from the wardrobe she was visited by her fairy godmother and as is traditional she was blessed with a gift or two.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I do not own Once upon a time I just adore it

Prologue 

During her minuets in the wardrobe the infant Emma was not alone. The instant her father closed the doors a tiny fairy appeared, filling the wooded vessel with a warm glow.

"My darling Emma, I am your fairy godmother" she said introducing herself even thought the child did not understand

"I have come to bestow gifts upon you that I hope will make your journey in life easier" she whispered softly

"The first is the gift of true sight, you will be able to look though any lie and see only the truth" the fairy explained with a swish of her wand that covered the baby in glowing dust

"The second is the gift of dreams, you may be alone in your new world child but this world and those that love you will always be accessible to you in your dreams should you ever have need of us" again the fairy covered Emma in a shower of dust using her wand

"Good luck dear Princess Emma, I wish you well for all of our sakes" the fairy whispered sadly as way of good bye before vanishing from sight and allowing the wardrobe to transport Emma to the new life that awaited her.

_The first real chapter should up tomorrow as it is about half done_

_Let me know what you think _

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	2. Chapter 2

Gifts

AN: I have just noticed that I am a bit obsessed with dreams lately this is the second story I have written in two weeks revolving around dreams oh well funny how these things happen. If you have read my other story don't worry they are not carbon copies of each other. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback I really appreciate it.

Summary: in the instant before Princess Emma vanished from the wardrobe she was visited by her fairy godmother and as is traditional she was blessed with a gift or two.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I do not own Once upon a time I just adore it

Chapter 1

Entering the system 

Three year old Emma Swan felt like she had been crying for hours and in truth she probably had. Her Mommy and Daddy didn't love her any more they had sent her away because they only loved their new baby now.

She was in a strange place she didn't like with lots of children she didn't know. She had only been here a few minutes when one of the big boys had pushed her down and told her

"Welcome to the system"

Emma didn't really know what he meant but if this place was the system she knew she didn't like it.

Feeling more miserable that she could ever remember feeling before the heart broken girl crawled into the nearest empty bed and fell asleep clutching her Emma blanket to her chest.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seconds after her eyes had slipped shut Emma felt them flicker open again but she wasn't in her bed anymore she was laying in soft green grass. She wasn't sure what was happening or where she was now but she knew she liked it better than the place she had fallen asleep and she felt much happier here.

She got to her feet and giggled when she realized that the grass was so tall that it nearly reached her head.

"Hello" the little girl called out in an innocent tone that only a three year old could pull off

At the sound of her voice the meadow around her seemed to come to life. The grass shrunk down until it just tickled her knees and flowers sprouted up everywhere. Birds took flight filling the sky above her and butterflies began to flutter around her head.

"Wow" Emma gasped in wonder as she looked around her

Suddenly Emma's attention was ripped away from a particularly pretty butterfly that had fascinated her by a woman's voice that seemed miles away

"EMMA! James, it's her, she's here"

Emma looked up to see two people frantically rushing though the grass to get to her, both of them were calling her name as loudly as they could

The woman was all dressed in white and even from a distance Emma could tell she was very beautiful. The man was tall and Emma knew she had never seen a smile that she liked more than his.

Emma instinctively knew who these people where and even thought it made no sense she wasn't going to question it

"Mama, Papa" she cried out and picking up the skirts of the fancy dress she hadn't even noticed she was wearing Emma began to run towards them

The three met in the middle of the meadow. James was the first of the parents to reach their daughter; he scooped her up and held her close to him in a warm embrace.

"Oh Emma" he sighed dropping a kiss into her hair.

When Emma looked up into her father's face she could see tears glistening on his cheeks

"Don't be sad Papa" she whispered wiping one of his cheeks with her small hand

Snow arrived just in time to see the touching moment between father and daughter

"These are happy tears sweet heart" she told Emma stepping forward and wiping the tears from James's other cheek

Emma didn't understand why anyone would cry when they were happy but she knew her mother wasn't lying

Still sitting on her father's hip Emma threw her arms out to her mother. James was reluctant to relinquish hold of his daughter so soon but he knew that Snow was just as desperate to hold her as he was, probably even more so.

"Hello Sweet heart" Snow whispered to her little girl swaying her gently to and fro as she hugged her

"Hi Mama" Emma returned brightly wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck and almost making her cry

Seeing how close to tears his wife was James thought it would be best to step in

"Why don't we take a walk Emma?" he suggested

"We can show you everything there is to see" he told her

"Yes please" Emma squealed practically jumping out of Snow's arms.

Once Emma's feet were on the ground her mother and father took a hand each and began to lead her though the meadow.

As they walked together Snow pointed out all of the different flowers and told Emma their names, she also introduces her daughter to the blue birds that were so dear to her. Occasionally James would bring them to a stop so he could so he could show Emma some animal or other that was wandering though the meadow. A baby dear actually came close enough to them that Emma could reach out and touch it, well she could have if one of her parents had been prepared to let go of her hands which they weren't.

Eventually the long grass of the meadow gave way to the smooth green lawns of the palace gardens

"Oh" Emma gasped in delight looking beyond the gardens to the fairy tale castle set high above them

"Is this your home?" she asked her parents in a voice full of wonder

"It's our home" James told her sitting down on a nearby bench and pulling her into his lap

Snow settled beside her husband with an unrestrained giggle at Emma's cute confused face, it was obvious she didn't understand her father's comment

"What Papa means Emma is that this is your home too" Snow told her tucking a wayward blonde curl behind her daughter's ear

"So can I stay with you?" Emma asked snuggling deeper into James's chest

The hopeful look in her eyes broke both James and Snow's hearts

"Not yet sweet heart, some day but not now" James said sadly holding her as close to his heart as he could

"Why not" Emma asked mournfully tuning her pleading eyes on her mother

"Because there is something you have to do in your world honey, something important that only you can do" Snow explained to the child as best she could while holding her tears at bay

"But I don't want to go back, no one loves me there" Emma told them bursting into tears

"Oh Emma, darling" Snow gasped pulling her out of James's lap and into her own

"We love you so much, I know it is hard and unfair but you have to be brave for us until we are together again" she told the crying child peppering kisses all over her golden head

It was killing James to see his two girls so broken up. He got onto his knees in front of them so he could wrap his arms around them both

"Don't be sad baby" he whispered to Emma repeating her earlier plea to him and wiping her tears away with his thumb

"Emma we love you and we always will" he swore to her

"We will always be here for you when you need us" he promised

Emma's tears slowed but didn't stop

"But you're not there with me there" she whined

"Emma you are such a special girl you will be loved by many, I know it" Snow assured her daughter

Emma's tears finally subsided much to James and Snow's relief. They weren't surprised to see that the child was slowly falling asleep in Snow's arms. There was a small smile curving her tiny lips

Both of the parents knew that Emma's dream was coming to an end and so was their time together. Neither of them knew when they would see her again but they would be there when she needed them.

They each pressed a kiss on to their daughter's forehead before sharing a tender kiss.

"She'll find us Snow" James promised his wife

"I know she will she takes after her father" she smiled up at him

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Emma opened her eyes sun light was filling her room. If you had asked her what she had dreamed about she couldn't have told you but she knew it was a lovely dream. She was filled with a sense of happiness she didn't have when she had gone to bed last night. She still didn't like the system but she had hope that things would get better for her.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please let me know what you think_

_Millie_


End file.
